


Girls Gangs and Greasers

by ouzell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Brass knuckles, Bruises, Death, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Girl Gangs, Greasers, Guns, M/M, Multi, Other, Police, Shooting, The Outsiders, Violence, West Side Story, preps, switchblades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouzell/pseuds/ouzell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya is the leader of a girl gang called the Butterfly Pistols.<br/>Damara is the leader of a girl gang called the Day Walkers.<br/>Cronus isn't in either of these gangs but he desperately wants to be.<br/>What results is lots of bruised lips, knuckles, and egos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Gangs and Greasers

**Author's Note:**

> Probably adding on more. Had help from author on ao3 sweetie. You should go chem em' out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya is the leader of a girl gang called the Butterfly Pistols.  
> Damara is the leader of a girl gang called the Day Walkers.  
> Cronus isn't in either of these gangs but he desperately wants to be.  
> What results is lots of bruised lips, knuckles, and egos.

This wasn’t going to be exactly a fair fight. Feferi knew that for sure. They had the same number of gang members. but the Day Walkers had more experience. Hopefully The Butterflies could make up for it with… what was the word? Enthusiasm? Spirit? They were not exactly excited to tussle with the Walkers. They hadn’t volunteered to do it. It was a matter of the Walkers invading their turf. If they let the Day Walkers do whatever they wanted- wherever they wanted- they would never hear the end of it. Or get their land back. It was like that saying: ‘You give em’ an inch, they’ll take a mile.’ And that’s exactly what they would do.  
As for the members of the Butterfly Pistols, there were six. Kanaya was the head of their crew, and she was the one who could stay level headed when nobody else could. Without her, they would have fallen apart long ago. Vriska was her right hand man. The girl could win any board game, fight, almost anything- simply by being the luckiest person you could ever hope to meet, not to mention her ruthless personality. Then there was Aradia. Pale as a sheet, she didn’t really have a special talent. Unless of course, you counted her being able to intimidate even the proudest of men. One look and it felt as though she were staring into your very soul. Into your soul’s very soul. It was terrifying. But only when she wanted to, of course. Terezi considers herself to be one of the highest among the ranks, when really she’s just another of the gang. Though she oddly seems to be right whenever she does say they should do something will happen, or that they should do something. Most of the time. Her blindness in no way inhibits her ability to do anything the others do- in fact, it seems to heighten it. She is among one of the best with a switchblade and a pair of brass knuckles in their group, hitting with accuracy most of the time. A skilled prowler, Nepeta is The Butterfly Pistol’s most valued spy. She can get around anywhere without being seen or heard, and can pounce at any moment in a fight, with no one noticing her beforehand. Plus she could pack a mean punch, with a knockout count of 28. And last but not least, was Feferi. She was the kindest of the bunch, though she might try to look and sound tough. Whenever any of them would get a cut, bruise, or sprain, they knew they could go to her. Feferi the nurse, with all of her bandages in a special case she kept in their pastel-blue hot rod.  
And the members of the Day Walkers don’t really matter, but here’s a short list of them anyways.

Damara: Perverted bitch leader.  
Porrim: Sarcastic fashionista.  
Meenah: Punk fishy princess.  
Meulin: Screaming weaboo.  
Aranea: Blabbermouth. All she ever does is talk.  
Latula: Radical rich kid.  
Cronus: Of course, he shouldn’t be here. After all it is a GIRL gang. Cronus is just some wannabe greaser that always follows them around like some lost kid.

Anyways. Tonight is when we tussle. Winners get their turf, and the malt shop, which used to be neutral ground. Plus losers get Cronus. Nobody likes that guy.  
The Butterflies were already on their way to the meeting place; in an alleyway under a nearby bridge (never mind the address), where they and other gangs had had previous fights. Blades were allowed, but no guns. The hot rod screeched to a stop near some bushes that shrouded them from view. The Day Walkers were already there, talking and rubbing their knuckles menacingly. The crew, (the good one, y’’know, the Butterflies?) hopped out of the car, some of them pushing each other in a joking way. It helped ease the tension. Usually in these fights someone usually got badly hurt, or in other gangs some died. There was never really a good feeling about these things. Have you seen West Side Story? The Outsiders? Then you know what I’m talking about. Not pretty.  
The Day Walkers’ leader, Damara strode to the center of the alleyway. She was clearly waiting for Kanaya. The short-haired girl walked up to meet her, and they glared in each other’s eyes. “Cops show up, we bolt, deal?” Damara’s cigarette smoke stung Kanaya’s eyes, but she didn’t blink.  
“Deal.” And they shook hands. Both sides seemed to bristle at that handshake. It showed that the fight was about to begin. It was like the gunshot at the beginning of a race. once their hands broke apart, all hell would set loose. Both sides’ hackles rose, and then Damara’s hand slipped out of Kanaya’s, forming a fist to come back up and swing at her face. Crack, it made contact. And Kanaya fell to the dusty ground. Damara grimaced at the pain flaring up in her knuckles, ignoring the others around them, who had sprung into combat. She spit at Kanaya, narrowly missing her face by a millimeter. Kanaya sprang up, finished with being looked down upon. Now the real war had begun.


End file.
